The present invention generally relates to a defecation alert system and related control system and process related to the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a defecation alert system that identifies when an ingestible tracker is at or near the rectum of a host thereby identifying an impending defecation, and the related control system and process may operate certain electronic accessories interactive with the host prior to or after the defecation.
In general, the prior art discloses ingestible RFID devices that can be tracked through the digestive tract of a host (e.g., an animal or human). The ingested RFID tag may transmit real-time location information to a remote monitor, such that the monitor may alert the host or a third party that the RFID tag has reached a particular location within the host (e.g., the digestive tract). Although, the problem is that there are no known prior art ingestible RFID devices that communicate information related to when the host (e.g., an animal or human) needs to defecate, or that the host requires food, water, or other types of assistance (such as with an infant or elderly person in an assisted living environment).
For example, an animal such as a dog typically requires assistance from a caretaker to ensure the dog is able to go outside to go to the bathroom, and to ensure the dog receives more food and/or water when needed. Owners can typically learn the behavior of their pet over time, based on behavior habits and food consumption. But, learning these behaviors requires an attentive owner and can take a lot of time. Even so, there is still a certain amount of guesswork involved because the owner really never knows exactly when the pet needs to go to the bathroom, or requires more food and/or water. Moreover in this respect, the process for training the dog to identify certain permissible areas to defecate can take time. As such, knowing when the dog is about to defecate can greatly improve the efficiency of training the dog to defecate in certain locations at specific times. This can be reinforced with positive stimuli such as dropping a dog treat from a dispenser or issuing an audible praise in the voice of the owner from a speaker attached to the dog collar. At a minimum, knowing the approximate time a dog needs to defecate enhances remote monitoring and care, and may provide some level of notification that the dog/pet needs more water and/or food.
In another example, untrained infants also require close supervision from a parent for purposes of helping the infant identify the need to defecate, and the proper location for defecating. Again, even with attentive parents who learn the behavior of the infant over time, there may be a significant amount of guesswork in identifying when the infant needs to defecate. As such, in some cases, it can take years to train an infant to defecate in the proper location. Although, if the parent has some idea when the infant needs to defecate, the parent can better help the infant identify or associate the need to defecate with using the bathroom (as opposed to a diaper). Through time, this can help train the infant more quickly. Similarly, third party caretakers for older persons unable to control their bowel movements may simply schedule periodic visits to attend to the defecation needs. For example, in a hospital or assisted living environment, the third party caretaker may simply set a schedule to periodically visit patients. Those visits may require changing incontinence products in the event the patient does not or is otherwise unable to make it to the bathroom before defecating. In this respect, it is preferable that the third party caretaker arrive some time before the patient defecates, so the caretaker can help the patient to the bathroom, instead of using the incontinence product. Again, knowing when the patient is about to defecate allows the third party caretaker to better allocate resources and assist patients when they actually need help (as opposed to a guesswork schedule).
The prior art discloses systems and devices that monitor the internal biological conditions of a person or animal by ingesting a tracking sensor. The animal or human basically ingests a biologically-inert sensor that can travel through the gastrointestinal (“GI”) tract. The sensor may record data when passing through the GI tract and, optionally, wirelessly transmit data in real-time to an external controller that monitors and/or processes the data. Some prior art sensors are recoverable, e.g., by way of a bowel movement, to subsequently retrieve the data therefrom. Although, such ingestible sensors known in the art only monitor conditions that relate to internal biological conditions (e.g., temperature) for purposes of verifying the health of the GI tract. Such prior art sensors cannot and do not otherwise determine the approximate time the host (e.g., animal or person) needs to defecate.
In one prior art example, U.S. Publication No. 2005/0192489 to Marshall, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses an ingestible data recorder designed to pass through the body, while communicating with a wireless monitoring device via a radiofrequency communications interface. The capsule data recorder can sense and record data regarding biological conditions in the digestive tract as the capsule sensor travels therethrough. When the capsule senses a particular feature or environmental factor within the digestive tract, such as a cancer cell, the capsule wirelessly notifies the monitoring device of its location within the host. Importantly, a triggering biological constituent is required before the ingestible device begins data transmission. This can help pinpoint and diagnose certain medical conditions, such as cancer, but such a device certainly does not provide external notification regarding an impending bowel movement. In fact, the Marshall ingestible data recorder does not even continuously transmit its location or surrounding conditions to a monitor.
In another example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,514,067 and 8,599,067, both to Hyde, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties, each disclose an ingestible RFID tag designed for wireless detection in a toilet bowl by an attached monitoring unit after passing from the host during a bowel movement. Each Hyde reference also discloses a system wherein a handheld device can be used to interrogate an implanted sensor in a particular region of interest in the host. The capsule actively emits a signal readable by the handheld device for purposes of determining the location of the sensor. Although, the Hyde references do not provide advanced notification of a potential bowel movement. Rather, the system is only able to identify when the ingestible capsule is in the toilet bowl, which is too late in terms of providing advanced notification regarding the need to defecate.
In another prior art reference, U.S. Pat. No. 7,427,266 to Ayer, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses an ingestible RFID tag in pill form used in conjunction with a wearable or implantable sensor used to receive wireless signals from the RFID tag to monitor whether the RFID tag was ingested by a host (e.g., a human or animal). Ayer also discloses that the RFID tag may include a dissolvable coating that can result in a change in RFID tag output once removed, thereby allowing for variable transmissions to the corresponding sensor. Although, Ayer does not track the location of the RFID tag, such that the coupled sensor can detect and issue an alert when the RFID tag has entered a particular part of the host digestive track (e.g., at about the time of defecation). Rather, Ayer discloses notifications from the sensor based only on whether the RFID tag was ingested by the host.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,796,043 to Euliano, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, discloses an ingestible electronic pill detectable in a host GI tract by an external monitor. Ingestion of the electronic pill, and its detection generally within the GI tract, prompts a notice to care providers that the host ingested the pill. Euliano does not disclose the continued monitoring of that pill throughout the GI tract. Euliano only confirms ingestion generally, and fails to provide any notice that the host needs to defecate.
U.S. Publication No. 2009/0124871 to Arshak discloses an ingestible capsule with an acoustic transducer that may be monitored in real-time via a fixed external acoustic emitter and receiver as the capsule passes through the GI tract. In essence, Arshak discloses an echo-location tracker in the form of an ingestible pill that includes a plurality of sensors that can transmit data via radiofrequencies. Although, Arshak does not disclose delivery of external monitoring notifications once the RFID tag reaches a particular location within the host gastrointestinal tract.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 9,183,724 to Covannon, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a system for tracking the ingestion of medicines through the use of RFID tags that begin transmitting only upon digestion within the GI tract. The Covannon system also optionally includes the activation of remote mechanical and electrical mechanisms upon notification of tracker ingestion, such as electronic door locks, but only in response to digestion of the RFID tags. Covannon also fails to disclose sending notifications (or activating anything for that matter) in response to an impending defecation, e.g., based on the location of the ingestible tag within the GI tract (e.g., at or near the rectum).
There exists, therefore, a significant need in the art for a defecation alert system and related control system and process related to the same that includes an ingestible tracker that wirelessly communicates with a controller for providing an external notification that the host is about to defecate, and further wherein the host may require assistance with respect to the timing and location of the defecation, obtaining additional food or water, etc. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.